[unreadable] The 2006 American Urological Association Foundation/Society for Basic Urologic Research (AUA Foundation/SBUR) Summer Research Conference (SRC) is entitled "Urothelial Biology & Bladder Cancer." This conference is in its 13th year and has a long history of enriching young investigators' careers and networks. The goal of this meeting is to bring together new investigators and outstanding successful senior researchers in a small, informal meeting to allow maximum interactions. The 13-year-old meeting already has earned a name as a progressive and unique opportunity for both juniors and seniors in the field of urology research, and this year's SRC stands out among its predecessors. Faculty members come from a varied list of specialties, including pathology, dermatology, biomedical engineering and microbiology, as well as leaders in urologic research. The meeting is exceptional in that it brings together attendees from different research communities, including urothelial biology, benign urologic diseases, and bladder cancer biology. Sessions are planned in Development and Wound Healing, Cellular Signaling, and New Models. Talks range from "Uroplakins" and "Cellular Signaling in Bladder Cancer" to "Reactive Stroma: Lessons from Prostate Diseases" and "Virus Transmitted Gene Expression." In addition to the traditional lectures, faculty members and the SRC program committee will engage junior investigator attendees in one-on-one and small group discussion. The most important occasion for networking will take place at the Mentoring Dinner and Discussion on the first night of the conference. The focus of the meeting, urothelial biology, is consistent with the mission of the National Institute of Diabetes & Digestive & Kidney Diseases, especially in the development and future success of new urologic research investigators. The 2006 American Urological Association /Society for Basic Urologic Research Summer Research Conference, entitled "Urothelial Biology & Bladder Cancer," brings together new investigators and outstanding successful senior researchers in a small, informal meeting to allow maximum interactions and opportunity for advancement of urologic research. The focus of the meeting is consistent with the mission of the National Institute of Diabetes & Digestive & Kidney Diseases, especially in the development and future success of new urologic research investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable]